100 mots pour rire
by Mirliton
Summary: Quelques délires autour de Voldemort, Severus et autres. Vignettes et divers, toujours en 100 mots. Le dernier: une baignade qui tourne mal.
1. Liste non exhaustive

**Disclaimer :** oh surprise, il y a là dedans 3 personnages qui ne sont pas à moi mais à Rowling. Vous le croyez, ça ?

**Genre : **on garde les bonnes habitudes. Délire léger. Mais cette fois, je m'essaie au « 100 mots » (vignette ou autre), sur les conseils de Benebu. Histoire de me remettre en pattes avant de recommencer à faire galoper Quissifrott.

Dédié à **Benebu**, qui a suscité cette idée dans je ne sais plus quelle review.

-.-.-

* * *

-.-.-

**Liste non exhaustive.**

Un mouchoir noir (brodé de crânes phosphorescents)

Une baguette de secours (constellée de taches de chocolat)

Une page du Wild Wizard's World pliée en quatre (en titre : « 10 conseils pour dominer le monde »)

Le compte-rendu de la dernière réunion (plié en cocotte)

Trois boules de papier confisquées pendant la dite réunion (expliquant, globalement, _" k'on se fé chié "_)

Trois lettres avisant les familles des trois Mangemorts de leur décès inopiné après 'une réunion'

-

Snape, abasourdi, continuait à vider les poches. Goyle haussa les épaules, blasé :

« C'est la première fois que tu es de corvée de lessive au Manoir ? »

-.-.-

* * *

-.-.-

**Bah c'est mon premier 100 mots. Voilà voilà.**

**Si vous avez d'autres idées sur le contenu des poches de Voldy, faites partager vos délires avec le p'tit bouton mauve tout meugnon en bas de la page...**


	2. L'impossible divorce

**Disclaimer :** et bla et bla et bla. Ah, j'oubliais : l'idée de départ vient de Benebu, chapitre 10 de _Trop fort le Mangemort_. A lire d'urgence si ce n'est pas encore fait.

**Genre :** on reste dans le rigolo (enfin, c'est censé l'être...)

Dédié, à nouveau, à **Benebu**. Dis donc, tu ne m'avais pas dit que c'était si enrageant, le 100 mots (compter, couper, rallonger... mais je m'amuse, ça va).

-.-.-

* * *

-.-.-

**L'impossible divorce**

C'était bien la fin. Après toutes ces années à cheminer ensemble, bon gré, mal gré, voilà qu'ils voulaient partir chacun de leur côté. Ils avaient bien tenté un rapprochement maladroit, mais il en avait résulté plus de désagréments qu'autre chose. Préférant tous deux des adieux sans effusions, ils se séparèrent brusquement.

Severus, qui avait vu la situation lui échapper sans trouver de solution, en ressentit une grande douleur.

-.-.-

Vautré par terre, Severus Snape tentait de faire la mise au point sur ses pieds qui frétillaient encore, ivres de liberté. Merlin. Il n'avait pourtant bu qu'une demi-bouteille de Whisky pur Feu...

-.-.-

* * *

-.-.-

**Bon, je cite quand même le passage de _Trop Fort_ d'où est tirée cette drôle d'idée :**

« Quelque chose qu'ils appellent un cocktail. Tout ce que je peux en dire, c'est que c'est très agréable à boire, mais que ça vous descend droit jusqu'au bout des orteils. Mes pieds sont terriblement, terriblement ivres. »


	3. C'est Minus et Cortex

**Disclaimer :** que Mme Rowling reprenne ce qu'elle veut, le reste est en partie aux créateurs du générique de **Minus et Cortex**.

**Genre :** une chanson. Supposée faire rire. Si si si.

**Rappel :** qui a oublié les deux souris qui voulaient dominer le monde ? (c'est Minus et Cortex, c'est Cortex et Minus...). Au passage : merci à Emong...

Pour ceux qui ont l'ADSL, **un rappel du générique** :

_www. youtube. com/ watch? v(égale) iJPFSNu(underscore)QNs&mode(égale)related&search(égale)_

(enlevez les espaces, remplacez (égale) par le signe mathématique et (underscore) par le tiret de la touche '8')  
(si ça ne marche pas : cherchez « Pinky and the Brain » sur youtube. com)

Personnellement, je trouve que Cortex ressemble beaucoup à Voldemort. Et, hum, essayez d'imaginer Severus sautillant partout comme Minus... (avec effet d'envol des robes noires)

-.-.-

* * *

-.-.-

**C'est Voldy et Sevy**

**- **

« Dites, My Lord, vous voulez faire quoi aujourd'hui ?  
- Comme chaque jour, Severus : tenter de dominer le monde ! »

C'est Voldy et Sevy  
C'est Sevy et Voldy  
L'un est un mage noir  
Rêvant domination  
L'autre maître d' Potions  
Dans les cachots d' Poudlard  
Ils sont maléfiques  
Ces sorciers diaboliques (iques, iques, iques, iques, ...)

Avec son imagination  
L'autre avec son chaudron  
Tous les deux ils mijotent  
Des choses pas très propres

C'est Voldy et Sevy  
C'est Sevy et Voldy  
Activant leur cortex  
Faisant des plans complexes  
Contre tous les Moldus  
Ou les élèves têtus  
Ils sont maléfiques  
Ces sorciers diaboliques (iques, iques, iques, iques, ...)

-.-.-

* * *

-.-.-

**Et c'est toujours en 100 mots (on s'amuse comme on peut !). Bon bon bon, j'arrête, et je retourne motiver la Machine pour qu'elle provoque de nouvelles catastrophes... promis...**

**Narf! **

**-.-.- **

Pour les nostalgiques (enlevez les espaces : http/ www. coucoucircus. org/ da/ generique.php? id538):

_Minus : Dis Cortex, tu veux faire quoi cette nuit?  
Cortex : La même chose que chaque nuit, Minus: tenter de conquérir le monde!_

_C'est Minus et Cortex  
C'est Cortex et Minus  
L'une est plein d'astuce  
L'autre un vrai nimbus  
Deux souris diaboliques  
Du génie génétique  
Quelles canailles,  
Ces p'tites souris cobailles, -bailles, -bailles, -bailles,  
-bailles, -bailles, -bailles, -bailles,  
-bailles._

_Dans leur tête elles projètent  
Des plans sur la comête  
Pour partir à la conquête  
De toute la planête_

_C'est Cortex et Minus  
C'est Minus et Cortex  
Qui ont le réflexe  
De vouloir sans complexes  
Tendre une souricière  
A la terre toute entière  
Quelles canailles,  
Ces p'tites souris cobailles, -bailles, -bailles, -bailles,  
-bailles, -bailles, -bailles, -bailles._


	4. Liste exhaustive

En voilà encore une fournée, je profite de "l'inspiration" (sic).

**Disclaimer :** voir précédents.

**Genre :** on n'a pas changé.

**Tepthida Hay** : si tu passes par là, elle est pour toi. Des fois que ça te donnerait des idées pour Ridculle...

:) 

-.-.-

* * *

-.-.-

**  
Liste exhaustive**

-

- 3 chaudrons (rongés, craquelés, percés, fissurés) 

- 5 tables (dont une qui aboie en essayant de dévisser ses pieds du sol)

- 10 spatules (vaguement reconnaissables, sauf celle qui a pris une forme rigolote)

- 15 kilogrammes de verre pilé (autrefois éprouvettes et bocaux. Poussière tu étais, poussière tu reviendras)

- 20 litres de substance visqueuse non identifiée (tapissant la classe)

- 4 murs, 1 plafond, 1 plancher (réutilisables après récurage à la brosse à dents)

- 25 élèves globalement intacts (malheureusement)

Severus Snape considéra, pensif, la liste de ce qui avait survécu. C'était la dernière fois qu'il laissait Albus le remplacer en cours.

-.-.-

* * *

-.-.-

**Une de plus...**


	5. Le poète du chaudron

**Disclaimer :** ...

**Genre :** gentillet. Ca devrait précéder la_ Liste Exhaustive_, mais je voulais garder la surprise de la fin pour la Liste. Enfin, ce qui suit donnera quelques précisions sur ce qui aurait pu être la fin du monde.

Pour **Benebu**, qui là encore a titillé mes neurones (si si, j'en ai) avec _Trop Fort le Mangemort_.

-.-.-

* * *

-.-.-

**  
Le Poète du Chaudron**

-

Finalement, remplacer Severus s'avérait facile. Il avait écrit la liste des ingrédients au tableau, pour le reste les élèves se débrouillaient parfaitement tous seuls.

Lui-même, par curiosité, avait commencé à réaliser la potion. Ce n'était pas franchement ... sorcier. Plutôt poétique : sang de drag**on**, 3 cornich**ons,** une patte de scorpi**on**, remuer en r**ond**, ajouter l'estrag**on**, ...

... et une racine de mandragore.

MandragORE ? Et la rime ? ... ... ... Non, non, il fallait changer cela.

En trifouillant machinalement dans sa poche, il sentit une petite boîte. Son regard s'éclaira.

Et Albus Dumbledore, fier de sa trouvaille, ajouta un bonb_**on**_ au citr_**on**_.

-.-.-

* * *

-.-.-

**Il n'a pas bien compris où se situait le côté poétique des potions... **


	6. Fatalité des nombres

**Disclaimer :** ... (non non non, l'univers d'Harry Potter n'est pas à moi. Ca alors, hein?)

**Genre:** idem. Au même endroit, d'ailleurs.

Pour **Koredik**, que je fais lanterner depuis si longtemps... Un petit quelque chose en attendant mieux!

-

* * *

-

**Fatalité des nombres  
**

-**  
**

Il attendait son tour avec anxiété. Il avait vu partir tant d'amis, revenus dans quel état... quand ils revenaient.

La file diminuait lentement. L'homme en noir, sévère, égrenait sa liste sans émotion apparente: un numéro, un nom; un numéro, un nom.

Bientôt ils ne furent plus que deux. En face: horreur, le Garçon! Et la Fille. Cette dernière tendit une main hésitante vers lui; il n'osait y croire: sauvé?

Mais l'homme en noir l'interrompit sèchement: " Non Granger, le 3eme. Le numéro 5 conviendra mieux aux ... talents de votre camarade."

-.-.-.-

Et Londubat prit le chaudron restant.

-

* * *

-

**Objets inanimés, avez-vous une âme? ...**

(qui pense aux affres que vivent les chaudrons et les éprouvettes avant d'être choisis, hein? hein?)


	7. L'espoir, le terrible espoir

**Disclaimer:** je rends tout à madame Rowling (en pas très bon état, mais je n'y suis pour rien). Et le titre, il vient de Buzatti.

**Genre:** gentillet; on garde les mêmes et on recommence. Faudrait peut-être que je varie un peu, mais j'exploite le filon pour le moment.

-

* * *

**L'espoir, le terrible espoir...**

-

Il se redressa, hébété, au milieu du chaos. La fumée et les éclairs résiduels l'empêchaient d'évaluer clairement l'étendue du désastre.

Il se surprit alors à espérer. Vainement (sans doute), naïvement (qui l'eût cru?), le sentiment d'attente l'avait empoigné aux tripes.

Mais une tête émergea au milieu du brouillard. Puis une autre. Et encore une. Et encore, encore, encore.

Se voyant encerclé, il se résigna à faire face.

Et tandis que le chaudron de Londubat agonisait dans un dernier crachotis d'étincelles, Snape constata, amer, que tous ses élèves avaient (une fois de plus) survécu.

-

* * *

-

**Ahh, le terrible espoir du prof qui espère avoir enfin réussi à réduire ses effectifs...**


	8. Dans le secret de son Bureau

**Disclaimer:** y a Severus qui est à madame Rowling. Si, si, si.

**Genre:** bon, c'est la dernière du genre, je crois. D'autant que des relents de sadismes commencent à apparaître, c'est pas bon, ça...**  
**

-

* * *

-

**Dans le secret de son Bureau**

-

Severus Snape considéra d'un oeil mauvais les cinq victimes qui attendaient, passives. C'était l'affaire d'une petite heure.

Il saisit son instrument de torture favori et entama sa sinistre besogne.

Il exécuta la première sans difficulté: il la laissa massacrée, lacérée, chacun de ses coups l'ayant marquée d'une trace rouge sanglante.

Il fit de même pour les suivantes, se montrant particulièrement cruel pour la dernière: pas de pitié pour les crétins.

Le Maître de Potions ajouta enfin les feuilles barbouillées de commentaires rageurs à la pile déjà replète: les cornichons auraient leurs copies le lendemain.

-

* * *

-

**Toutes mes excuses... J'ai écrit ça sous l'emprise de la Correction et du Stylo Rouge, mea culpa mea culpa mea culpa.**

**Et cette vignette n'est dédiée à personne: car personne ne se reconnaît là-dedans, hum? (sifflote) (oups, pourquoi il y a de mauvais esprits qui me tendent un miroir?) (pff)  
**

**  
**


	9. Enfance Weasley

**Disclaimer:** les personnages sont à Rowling, et une partie de l'idée à **Benebu** (allez voir dans **Severus, Hermione, vignettes, vignette n°23, **vous comprendrez) (et lisez les autres au passage, elles sont savoureuses!)

Merci beaucoup à: Verschwinden, Molly1 et Sétia si vous êtes encore dans le coin (oui je sais, vos reviews remontent à presque un an...), mais je ne peux pas vous répondre directement si vous ne laissez pas de mail...

-

* * *

**Enfance Weasley.**

-

Quand tu as besoin d'un bon conseil sans effets à retardement désastreux ou que tu as envie d'un quatre-heures royal, il vaut mieux aller voir Maman : elle a toujours le nécessaire en réserve, solide bon sens ou cookies aux amandes.

Par contre, quand tu as fait une bêtise inavouable sous peine de taloches ou que tu as faim à 3 heures de l'après-midi, va voir Papa en douce : il s'y entend comme personne pour cacher les catastrophes à Maman et obtenir un goûter avant quatre heures. Voire combiner les deux : c'est le plus fort, Papa.

-

* * *

**_Une p'tite pause-100mots au milieu des petits textes sur les morts du t.7: j'en avais besoin..._**


	10. Scène Weasley

**Disclaimer:** les personnages sont toujours à Rowling...

-

* * *

**Scène Weasley : petit Fred a encore quelques trucs à apprendre...**

**- **

« Arthur, Fred, que trafiquez-vous dans la remise ?

- Merde !

- T'as dit « merde », Papa.

- Et bien tu oublieras de le répéter à ta mère. Va vite faire diversion : réclame un goûter.

- Mais il n'est que 3 heures !

- Demande les crumbles qu'elle réussit "comme personne dans tout l'univers sorcier et moldu". Avec un sourire suppliant, ça passera. Ce qui me laissera le temps de tout arranger.

- Tu me donnes quoi, si je cafte pas le « merde » à Maman ?

- Tu me donnes quoi, si je recolle les bras de ton frère? »

Pas de doute : Papa est _vraiment_ le meilleur.

-

* * *

-


	11. Nuit de noces

**Disclaimer :** Lucius et Narcissa sont à Mme Rowling; Je les garde juste le temps de m'amuser.

**Précision :** ce petit machin est écrit sur une suggestion de Circee, qui m'a encouragé à m'intéresser aux caleçons de Lucius (et si vous avez jeté un coup d'oeil à Des Malefoy et des Elfes, ça se situe juste après l'arrivée de NArcissa, bien sûr, avant que "tout" ne commence...)

-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

-

**Nuit de noces**

-

Il entra dans la chambre, conquérant, et ne fut pas déçu : sa jeune épouse resta muette de stupeur, tétanisée à la vue de ce corps divin dénudé. Il s'avança du pas gracieux et assuré des Serpentards. Sa chère et tendre béait toujours.

Il s'apprêtait à la rassurer virilement, lorsqu'elle pouffa nerveusement. Pauvre Cissy, l'appréhension...

« Lucius, vos... vos... »

Il baissa les yeux vers la partie de son anatomie qu'elle désignait. Hum hum, d'humeur coquine ?

« Vos caleçons !! »

Lucius se raidit : qu'est-ce qu'elle avait, la greluche, contre les hiboux verts à paillettes ?

-

* * *

-

**_Ai-je déjà dit que j'aimais bien ridiculiser Lulu? (ben maintenant, c'est dit!)_**


	12. Baignade printanière

**Disclaimer:** les personnages sont à Rowling, les caleçons à moi.

**Genre:** toujours de purs (ou impurs) délires.

A **Adelhaidis**: merci beaucoup pour ta review, voici la suite - ça tombe irrégulièrement, au gré de... euh.. l'inspiration? (ou: les crises de démence, si tu préfères)

-

* * *

-

**Baignade printanière.  
**

-

« C'était ton idée, alors tu te débrouilles ! Va les chercher !

- Mon idée ? Mais... »

Sous le regard furibard de Drago, Vincent rentra la tête dans les épaules. Il regarda la rive : leurs vêtements avaient déjà disparu, il ne restait que...

« Dépêche-toi !!

- Mais, c'est susceptible, ces trucs!

- Si tu veux savoir ce que _**je** _suis **_susceptible_** de te faire... »

Vincent pataugea vers le bord : il s'en souviendrait, de cette baignade (merci Drago) près de la Forêt Interdite. Comment s'y prendre, avec ces bestioles ?

« Petit, petit, petit ! »

L'hippogriffe, méprisant, entama un consciencieux mâchonnage des deux caleçons rescapés.

-

* * *

-

**_Allons, qui n'a jamais eu de mauvaise surprise en sortant de l'eau, hum?_**


	13. Sous le ciel de Paris

**Disclaimer**: rien n'est à moi. Je les pique toujours à Mme Rowling. Et l'idée de base vient de C et Dille, en l'honneur de la 100e review ^^ (ça fait plaisir de voir que je ne suis pas la seule à délirer :)

**Elleay Sahbel**: merci pour toutes tes reviews, si tu repasses par là! Cette fois, c'est à nouveau au tour de Severus...

-

* * *

-

_**Sous le ciel de Paris...**_

-

VOLDEMORT : Les moldus, dans leur orgueil imbécile, peuvent nous donner des indications précieuses sur leurs faiblesses. Je veux un compte-rendu détaillé, une description de ce qu'ils ont érigé en symbole ici.

-.-.-.-

GOYLE : Eh, ce grand machin pointu, ça a bien une tête de symbole !

CRABBE : Rouillé, ton symbole.

MALEFOY : Idiots ! Vous ne voyez rien dans cette forme élancée, allongée ?

GOYLE, CRABBE : ...

MALEFOY : La représentation d'une baguette ! Ces moldus reconnaissent inconsciemment la suprématie sorcière, ils laissent malgré eux leur ville sous la domination de fer d'une puissance magique, c'est...

SNAPE : C'est la tour Eiffel, bande de crétins...

-

* * *

-

_**C et Dille**: tu proposais une visite de Paris... ben voilà, ça commence. Mais par contre je n'ai pas pu faire tenir tout ce que tu suggérais: 100 mot,s c'est court ^^ (mais, dis, au fait, toi, du pourrais te lancer dans un OS? (*sifflote innocemment*)_


	14. Un oeil noir te regarde

**_Ca continue... Nos sorciers apprennent à apprécier Paris et sa culture moldue._**

-

* * *

-

**Un œil noir te regarde**

**-  
**

CRABBE : Seul le regard nous suit... Sans doute une mauvaise combinaison de sortilèges quand la peinture a séché ?

GOYLE : Ou alors il n'a utilisé de pigments magiques que pour les yeux, du coup il n'y a qu'eux qui bougent ?

MALEFOY : Allons, soyons sérieux : un authentique sorcier n'aurait jamais commis de telles maladresses. C'est un Cracmol qui a cru pouvoir faire de la magie.

NOTT : Severus ? Severus. Arrête de te frapper la tête contre ce mur !

MALEFOY : Laisse, il n'avait qu'à pas nous trainer dans ce coin moldu. Bon, quoi d'autre, après cette Joconde ?


End file.
